


Scotch, Vodka, Tequila

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Series: Three Is Company [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Drinking, For the US, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: A drunken night between three rangers. Started out being inspired by Five Sheets by solarbaby614





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Sheets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/455589) by [solarbaby614](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbaby614/pseuds/solarbaby614). 



Casey giggled at the joke Dom had told before taking another swig of tequila, the burn swirling around his mouth and sliding down his throat.

RJ was laughing in his ear from his left where they were all sat in front of said man's chair. Dom was shaking with laughter at his own joke and Casey just managed to save the rhino's vodka from spilling across the carpet as he went side ways into the red rangers lap.

It had of course been Dom's idea to drink with Theo and Lily on their date. With how difficult the last few days had been RJ had agreed and grabbed a bottle of scotch, not even commenting when Casey grabbed the tequila.

"Let me have some?" Dom made a grabby motion at the tequila but the red ranger snorted, taking another swig and placing the bottle on the side table. A hand curled into his shirt yanking him down, lips clumsy pressing against his.

The younger tangled the fingers of his left hand through blond strands and gently tugged.

Dom sat up, pulling away for a moment before moulding their lips together properly. Casey moaned into the kiss as Dom's tongue slid into his mouth, mapping each ridge, vodka, tequila and something more primal mingling.

A set of hands curled around his waist, hot lips against his throat, stubble scratching against his smooth, sensitive skin.

Their mouths switched places and scotch fell on his tongue. He could feel another hand sliding up the inside of his thigh, resting there, squeezing at random intervals.

He moaned as the kiss went deeper, RJ's hand twisting in his hair, tugging on the right side of painful to make him moan more. Not wanting to be left out Dom bit down on the junction between his shoulder and neck, startling another moan out of him, his body bucking.

He wasn't sure how but he managed to pull the two elder into RJ's room and onto the bed. His shirt was gone in all of a second he could feel smooth skin against his back before Dom leaned forward and tore RJs shirt open.

If Casey hadn't felt drunk before he did now as he felt firm muscle and skin against him while his lips and throat were kissed and bruised. Firm hands moved over his chest while others slid into his jeans, groping his thighs and ass.

A hard cock ground against his ass and he moaned low in his throat making the wolf buck his hips, a hard cock rubbing against his own. Even drunk they moved into a smooth rhythm and Casey felt like he was floating as the pleasure climbed higher and higher, making spots of white appear as his eyes rolled back.

One hand snaking back to grab a firm ass in white denim while the other tangled in brown locks as he gave in to the pleasure and alcohol clouding his mind.

* * *

Casey woke feeling incredibly warm, a small headache beating behind his eyes and a mouth full of cotton wool. As he took stock of his body he realised that there were many spots that ached, stung and pulsed and he was desperately in need of a shower. The source of the unusual heat was being half trapped under Dominic's body with RJ snuggled into his neck.

It took careful extraction to get himself off the bed without waking them but it seemed alcohol made them heavy sleepers so the elder rangers didn't even stir.

Standing at the end of the bed Casey finally took stock of the situation. RJ was shirtless, purple shreds laying on the floor along with Casey and Dom's shirts and the tigers jeans. Both of the men had mussed hair and bruised lips, the occasional one showing on their upper torsos. Casey almost groaned but didn't, thanking some god or other that it was only half four and that no one else would be up as he grabbed his clothes and slid into the bathroom to get showered and changed.

In the loft he threw his clothes into the washing machine and set the machine off before going to retrieve the three bottles by RJ's chair. There was more missing from his Tequila then any of the others, at least he could call the other ranger light weights now.

Putting the bottles back in the cupboard he climbed into his hammock and fell asleep without another thought.

* * *

The next time Casey woke it was with the gentle sounds of the kitchen and parlour down stairs and someone was moving around the kitchen in the loft.

Slowly moving he managed to pull himself up and looked over to see a familiar blond sitting at the counter, nursing a drink in one hand and a book in the other. As the tiger walked over to the kitchen the rhino looked up with a smile that quickly turned into a frown. Dom stood quickly and moved in front of the red ranger, hand coming up to the younger's neck.

Casey winced when he touched the dark bruising on his throat and recoiled slightly. Guilt was swarming through blue eyes as Dom swallowed, opening his mouth to apologise even though Casey brushed it off. And later that day he got the same reaction from RJ later.

For days the two men were awkward around him, as if they'd done something wrong. In fact that didn't end until they came across a particularly nasty one of Dai Shi's warriors that had literally drained the energy out of him and left him aching all over, feeling somewhere along the lines of death.

Waking up he was in RJs room with the wolf ranger wrapped around him, the white ranger sat in front of him, hand sliding through the brunettes hair while he read his book. The tiger smiled to himself before falling back to sleep knowing things would be okay.


End file.
